


Criminal Acquisition

by MissDani360



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Awesome, Background Destiel mostly, CIA!Dean, Conman!Gabriel, FBI!Castiel, FBI!Sam, Fun, Human!verse, Humor, Language, M/M, Mild Drama, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash, Swearing, established Destiel, might have cliche moments, smut in later chapters but like way later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time Gabriel switched up this cat and mouse game with FBI Special Agent Sam Winchester.  Gabe lays an offer out on the table and Sammy has to decide if he wants to join the man on an adventure that would surely get both of them into a butt load of trouble.</p><p>With the law and with their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look, Ma! No cuffs!

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! This time I'm mainly focused on Sabriel. I just needed more Sabriel and so I wrote Sabriel. sabrielsabrielsabrielsabriel
> 
> Anyway! I couldn't help myself when this idea helped my fingers fly over the keyboard. I didn't abandoned PPD to those of you into Suits. And look! I have a theme for my fics!
> 
> Disclaimer: SPN not mine but I would like to think that I am the embodiment of Gabriel. Like my other stories, any tech I may mention is most likely bullshit from my imagination or I heard about it from places. Also, I know nothing about any white collar division within the FBI other than the stuff on the show White Collar. This isn't a crossover either. It does seem like a fusion, though...Any mistakes are mine since I edit my own work.
> 
> You know me. Don't expect regular updates. Though, this chapter did take me only a week this time.
> 
> This one's for you Kare-Bear! ;D
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/)

Gabriel might have messed up this time.

          He was too cocky and maybe a little too excited when he found out Agent Samuel Winchester was hot on his thieving ass again.  That man couldn’t just leave him alone.

          And Gabriel loved it!

          Purposely leaving his signature everywhere; mocking the police force and bragging to the other con artists about his unparalleled abilities with the added bonus of being chased occasionally was something he called a game.  The exercising of his abilities in different situations, the adrenaline, and THE MONEY were all something he strove for.  Most times it wasn’t the money.  He could steal as much of it as he wanted whenever he wanted (being cocky though was the problem here).  It was for the excitement; the danger.  The feeling he got when he accomplished a heist almost surpassed sex.  One time he stole a whole statue worth half a million bucks for a week before returning it because its stare was too creepy.

          The White Collar division at the FBI finally started getting a whiff of his scent when he started going bigger with his heists.  Gabriel really got on their radar when one of his fences ratted him out for a reduced sentence.  The thief was on the run ever since.  He cut ties with the people who were incompetent but strengthened the ones who knew how to do business.  He made more aliases that could rival the amount of passports a spy owns and never used his own name.  And he even switched up what jobs he did.  From counterfeiting to larceny, it would be ultra hard to pinpoint what crime Gabriel had committed.

          No matter what, though, the tall Winchester always found him.  He knew his name and most of his aliases.  He had the thief profiled with such accuracy that Legolas would’ve been jealous.  The man knew his signature which was the biggie.  His signature evolved so much that he had to have different ones and you would have to be really fucking clever to even find them.  That was how he weeded out the stupid criminals from the ones he should be in bed with which happened from time to time.

          But this _moose_ knew how and where to look; how to decipher.  His unprecedented determination was comparable to the way Hercules wanted to become a hero.  And that just really gave Gabriel a hard on.

          On top of that, he was SMOKIN’.  Gabriel wouldn’t have mind watching a Hershey’s bar melt against Sam’s skin, drawing lewd drawings in it and licking it all off.

          If the man wasn’t a cop, his ass would’ve been Gabriel’s AGES ago.

          The thief had his suspicions about Sam though.  He was most likely right about them.  It would seem that the federal agent enjoyed chasing him as much as he loved being chased.  There had been more than one opportunity when Gabriel should’ve been caught and arrested right on the spot but then somehow he would suddenly find an opening where there wasn’t and be able to escape.  For a while, he chocked it up to being amazingly awesome but once he cut through the thickness of his ego he realized that Sam might have been holding back those times.

          What a bad cop thing to do, Sammy boy.

          Now, was a little different.

          Now the only way he would be able to escape was if Sammy blatantly held the door open for him.

          His first plan to not being caught was thwarted by the FBI so in a last ditch attempt he ran to a bathroom he knew had a window to the outside.  Turned out the window was barred.

          And that was how Gabriel ended up with a gun pointed at his face with a very gorgeous man wielding it.

          “Nice to see you again, Mr. Novak.”  Sam greeted a bit smugly.  The gun didn’t waver as hazel eyes scoured his body.  It wasn’t the first time Gabriel had caught the agent’s eyes doing that.  If it was a FBI thing or because the thief was definitely eye candy to the man either way it left him feeling hotter in whatever disguise he was wearing.  Tonight, it was a security guard’s uniform complete with the handcuffs.

          “Oh, please.  How many times do I have to tell you?  Call me Gabriel.  Better yet, Gabe or baby.  I would also appreciate any pet name related to pastries or sweet bread.”  Gabriel held his hands up with a grin on his face.  The grin helped in hiding what he really thought about being caught.

          “You’re right.  We’re way too friendly for last names.”

          “Can’t wait to hear what you have for me.  Maybe I’ll use it when I make my next name.”  Gabriel winked and the corner of Sam’s mouth twitched up.  And didn’t that just make his downstairs brain become more interested.

          “I don’t know why you keep making up new names.  I always find you.”

          “I don’t do it for you, Samsquatch.  You’re not the only one lookin’ for me.  Gotta keep the stupid ones off my back if I want to get any work done.”

          “So, Indy C.U. Piddleton wasn’t for me?”

          It took all of Gabriel’s lacking sanity to keep from laughing obnoxiously.

          “Nope!  That was for Balthazar Enders.  Remember him?  I’m pretty sure he’s on your department’s sexy thieves list also.  Number three, I think.  Am I still number two?”  Gabriel teased with much excitement.  Sam lowered his gun to his side and a look of disbelief exposed on his perfectly handsome face.  Gabriel put his hands down.

          “What is wrong with you?  That list is not a top ten hottest celebrities list.”  Sam pointed out.

          “Might as well be. You feds chase us around like the press.”  A bitch face was thrown his way.  “Chill.  Just wanted to know if I’m beating out my cousin.”  Sam’s eyebrows shot up.

          “Balthazar is your cousin?  Is this a family business thing?”

          “My older bro is number one.”  Gabriel could have sworn that if Sam’s anatomy was capable of letting his jaw drop to the floor then it would have.

          “Lucifer?  Lucifer is your older brother?”  Was there an echo in here?  Did the man have to repeat everything he said in order to let his surprise known to the whole world?  His astonished expression was hilarious though, like he couldn’t believe that there were three criminals on the hot list that were related to each other.  Just wait till he heard that there was actually five.  The shorter man looked at the digital watch around his wrist.  He really needed to get going if he wanted to get this ring sold in time.

          “I would absolutely hate cutting our date short but I gotta head out.  I have errands to run.”  Gabriel took a step forward but Sam’s gun was aimed at his face again.

          “I don’t think so, Gabe.”  And yes, the thief really did like it when the nickname was spoken from Sam’s tempting lips.  “It’s time your name was crossed off the most wanted list indefinitely.”  Well, that was a nice one liner.  But seriously, Gabriel needed to get the fuck out of there.  Sexy moose or not.

          The criminal smoothly chanced a step closer.  Trained eyes followed his every movement and he was loving the attention.  There was no way this chiseled god would shoot an unarmed man.  The gun followed him until it was only an inch away from his face and focused in between his eyes.  Steely hazel eyes stayed fixed with his until Gabriel brought his hand up and let his gloved fingers ghost the side of the barrel.  The apprehensive and curious glare replaced the cold eyes from before which made the thief smirk.  The kid was shit at keeping up facades.

          The gloved hand slid across the polymer surface of the standard glock before overshadowing the agent’s fingers.  Gabriel wished he hadn’t worn gloves.  He reveled in skin contact and he hadn’t had some in a while now that he thought about it.  He wondered why.

          Gabriel’s thumb brushed Sam’s as he pressed the magazine release button.  The mag fell from its well and clattered on the floor.  Then his hand made its way onto the slide of the gun and pulled it towards Sam.  The chambered round was flicked out of the gun and hit the hard floor.  The thief mentally patted himself for not breaking eye contact.

          “Samuel, if you wanted to arrest me you would’ve done it by now.  In fact-” Gabriel slid his hand up Sam’s sleeved arm as it lowered to the man’s side once again.  He looked up at the giant and smirked at the cop’s wide gaze.  “-you could’ve latched cuffs on me multiple times.”  That was as much of a fact as it was an innuendo.  “Why is that, I wonder?”  Even Gabriel was anxious for an answer.  If the agent had the hots for him then this could go several fucking ways and the older man was ready to try each way on every surface he deemed worthy to have their naked bodies on.  Sam only visibly swallowed and stayed quiet.  Gabriel’s smirk dimmed a little bit.  He would’ve loved to tease the crap out of Sammy until his balls turned blue but he had places to be and artifacts to steal.

          “‘Til next time, Sammy.”  Gabriel let his eyes quickly roam the black suited figure in front of him before letting go of Sam’s arm.  He made for the door but a large hand gripped his bicep. The thief’s heart leapt to his throat as he turned his head.  He couldn’t tell if it was because of the fear of actually being arrested or because there was a large, warm hand touching him.  What was it they said about large hands…?

          “This time you’re not getting away.”  Sam looked completely serious and his eyes matched his voice.  Gabriel was boned and not in the orgasmic way.  Still, he had to try.

          “Sammy, you let me get away.  You even helped me.”  The man’s posture didn’t let up on the seriousness.  It really bothered Gabriel that an FBI agent willingly just let a criminal of his caliber just go.  Then it hit him like a gigantic bag of frozen tootsie rolls.  There was also the possibility that Sam was completely bored with his job/life; so bored that he kept Gabriel free for the purpose of chasing him down; to feel those emotions associated with tracking and pursuing a criminal.  Just like Gabriel with stealing.  Wait just a second….Did that mean he wasn't enough to keep Sam excited?

          He would need to fix that.

          “How about this?”  Gabriel unzipped one of his pockets of his dark pants and took out a clear ring between his thumb and index finger.  Immediately, the bathroom light reflected off the piece of jewelry perfectly and sprayed rainbows across the walls.

          “You can have this baby back.  I’m sure getting this clear cut piece back to the curator of this place is more important than bringing me in.”  It was mostly true.  The ring was an interesting rarity.  It was just a band that went around a very lucky finger, but the fucking band WAS the diamond!  A forty carat diamond perfectly cut into a ring band.  It was like a myth in the underground world because was that even possible?!  But Gabriel and his superiority found it hidden away like it shouldn’t be.

          Sam looked at the ring in a daze which had the thief tilting his head.  Looked like somebody liked shiny things as much as he did.

          “Here.”  Gabriel gently slid the ring onto Sam’s left ring finger.  It was supposed to be a joke.  But then it had to fit and it had to pull a certain string within Gabriel that he didn’t want pulled.  “Looks good.”  He complimented before dropping the man’s hand.  He would be able to steal it again later from the FBI’s evidence locker.  He just needed to renegotiate terms with his buyer.

          “One more thing.”  Sam’s golden green eyes moved from the ring to Gabriel’s face and the older man was slighter irked at not being able to read what was going on, on the agent’s face.  “This is a onetime offer and I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart.  Like doing a favor for a friend.”  
          “Friend?”  Sam questioned with disbelief.

          “Yeah, shut up.  I need some help with a job I’ve been working on for a while now.” Gabriel paused to take a breath.  This was actually a lot harder than he thought it would be.  “I wanted to give you the opportunity to take a break from your reinforcement of American law.”  The offer was kind of a way to get Sammy off his back but now he wasn’t all too sure.

          “And I’m guessing this involves stealing something very important and expensive from someone equally as important and expensive.  You’re asking an FBI agent to steal alongside you?”

          “Well, when you say it like that…”

          “That’s ridiculous, Novak.”  Ah, back to the last names but something in the man’s tone was off.

          “Look, _Winchester_ , I need help and I see your potential.  You’re in need of a break from chasing bad guys because you seem to be growing tired of your job at the Bureau.  I can’t see any reason why you would be but I can empathize.  The funny thing here is that you’re one of the people I can trust, believe it or not.”

          “That doesn’t make any sense.”

          “You haven’t met the people I know.”  Gabriel shrugged and then headed for the door.  “The offer is out in the air if you wanna grab it.  Let me know the next time you chase me down, will ya?”  He looked back and briefly glanced at the ring still around Sam’s finger.  “See you later...Mr. Novak-Winchester.”  Gabriel laughed at the federal agent’s stunned face as he fled the scene.

          The criminal looked to the left and heard hurried footsteps.  Radio buzzed in and out so he started hauling ass in the opposite direction.  He reached the end of the hallway where he was met with the feds coming from the right.  Sam probably held them back so they could have their little conversation in the women’s bathroom.

          Gabriel nearly vaulted down the stairs and turned a corner.  He slammed through a fire door; an alarm went off.

          Good thing the Big Apple never slept.  He hurried into the sleepless crowd snatching a beat up Pepsi Max cap.  He turned down an alleyway and stripped off his stolen guard’s shirt and tossed it to a homeless man sleeping against the building’s wall.  He made sure to keep the cuffs.  He pulled the cap on over his head hiding his light hair and pulled his black t-shirt out of the hem of his pants.

          Thank the sweet God who made him slightly vertically challenged.  Gabriel was able to slink into a different crowd on a different street being lost to the FBI agents who had to split up to find him.  He seemed just like everyone else around.      Normal.

 

* * *

 

It was a good thing Gabriel had someone check the FBI’s evidence log before he actually decided to stupidly break into their office in the city.  That would have entertained a few people because the diamond band wasn’t entered into the system!  Which either meant that they were covering up the fact that they had it or the Winchester still had it and the naughty boy kept it to himself.

          And THAT would mean that the sexy giant was considering his offer if the man kept the ring to lure Gabriel to him and not to gain a profit from it.  He was filled with an anxiety that he didn’t know he wanted to feel.  It would be pretty fucking insane if he could turn a person of the law into a criminal.

          Or it could have been a very cruel trap to arrest him right there.

          And that was why he was hanging outside of the dude’s one story house like a creeper hidden in a nearby tree a day after his failed heist.  It was dark so no one would bother him but that damn black cat wouldn’t leave him alone.  So he was sitting on a tree branch, legs crossed, and a purring kitty nuzzled on his lap as he waited for the lights in Sam’s place to turn off.  It was only Sam and there weren't any cops around so it shouldn’t be an ambush.  Hopefully.

          Gabriel took out a green apple flavored Jolly Rancher lollipop from one of his cargo pants pockets.  Tonight was cold so he went with a dark zip up hoodie and light cargos which were a mistake apparently since black fur covered his lap like a blanket.

          He stuck the candy in his mouth and sighed.  Sweet, sweet sugar, baby!  Helped calm him down most times.  Especially now because when the hell was the moose going to bed?! Did he even sleep?  Was he a cyborg?  Better yet, a god?  That would prove interesting in bed.  Maybe he could put those powers to use...Okay, time for a thought switch.

          Gabriel could go in now if Sam really was considering his impromptu, sketchy offer then they could talk.  But the thief’s ironic, moral itch made an appearance in the back of his mind.  He couldn't tell if the offer was some sort of lie to get his ass out of hot water or if he sincerely meant it.  It was probably a little of both.

          He actually did need help.  He just couldn’t find anybody worthy enough (or ballsy enough) to get the job done.  Using a cop didn’t even cross his mind until Sam because duh!  COPS!

          He wasn’t lying when he said Sam was one of the most trustworthy people he knew.  The thief could trust the fed would keep chasing him and could always count on him to find his ass.

          But Sammy was still a _fed_ so there was a high probability of being turned in.  And how would he feel turning a good man bad if that wasn’t the case?

          On the other hand, he would have a smart, hot piece of ass working with him who could possibly not betray him in the end.

          …

          …

          UGH!  Gabriel threw his hands up in frustration.  The cat (which Gabriel had named PB&C) screeched and fell off his lap latching his front claws into Gabriel’s pant legs to dangle in the air.

          “Shit!”  The thief cursed as he picked the cat up.  PB&C struggled and when his black paws touched bark he ran away.  He might have even glared at Gabriel.

          “Sorry...jeeze.”  Fucking cats.

          Finally, the light shut off to Gabriel’s relief to his boredom.  He waited a couple minutes before hanging off the branch and landing lightly onto his feet.

          Now, Sam had an alarm system and Gabriel was very familiar with the company logo that was posted on one of the house windows so this was going to be extremely easy getting in.  He was kind of disappointed about that.  This company liked to bury their lines right up against the house for camouflage and easy access. Their first mistake was making them easy to get to and the second was encasing the main connector box in a material detectable by a metal detector.

          Gabriel took out a very compact version of a metal detector wand and headed towards the back where the box was usually buried.  He climbed the chain link fence and after seeing the concrete extending from the house with a barbeque grill on it he started scanning the side of the house where it met with the ground.

          The detector beeped and beeped and continued beeping as Gabriel hovered it above the ground and along the house.  Damn it!  Did they bury metal slabs in the ground?!  He moved his tongue to switch the candy in his mouth to the other side but there wasn’t anything there….It must have dropped...Just his fucking luck.

          “You know there are better ways to look for change.”

          HOLY MOTHER OF-  SON OF A-

          FUCK!

          Gabriel didn’t even hide his surprise as he yelped and crab walked back into the fence in a frenzy.  He panted and stared up at Sam’s smooth, amused face.  The gigantic man wore grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt but his hair was as neat as a horse’s mane right before a show.  This was not an image of a man who was supposed to be in bed.  He also looked like to be carrying a small, black, furry animal in his arm.

          The older man finally gained his breath back enough to pick himself up.  He brushed off his pants and glared at Sam.  Bastard scared him.

          “What?”  The agent tried to return the glare but the non-subtle smile on his face made the glare anything but heated.  Gabriel huffed like a child and walked past the tall man.  He headed towards the sliding glass door knowing Sam would be following.  He let himself into the dining room furnished with a small wooden table and a couple of chairs.  The walls were white and had a couple of picture frames hanging on them.  The kitchen could be seen from the room with its beige counters and stained cabinets.  The shorter man took a seat at the table with an arm resting on the wood and his back leaning into the chair.  Sam took the other chair with PB&C in his lap.

          “There are about four answers that I’m really interested in and maybe two or three others that don’t really matter but why the hell not?”  Gabriel started.

          “I’m sure I won’t disappoint.  But I have a couple questions of my own.”

          “It’ll be my pleasure to answer them to the best of my abilities.”  Gabriel winked and Sam rolled his eyes.  “Okay, first one.  Once we’re all done here are you going to chain me up and throw away the key?”

          “If you’re talking about arresting you then no.”  Sam answered casually as he pet the cat.  Wait, what else could Gabriel be talking about?  Was Sam throwing innuendos at him?  Oh my.  The older man was also thrown by how easy the answer came out of the federal agent.

          “...Good.  How’d you know I was here?”  Sam then turned his cat and right there in the feline’s fur was Gabriel’s green lollipop.  That was where that went…

          “It looks like it hasn’t been in his fur long and you do have a weird obsession with sweets. Also, I saw him jump from that tree so I sorta guessed how the lollipop got stuck in his fur.  And I still have the diamond ring so of course you would eventually come after it when you found out that it wasn’t at headquarters.  The only thing I don’t know is why you would stick candy on my cat.”  How did this man know him so well?!

          “Hey, that was an accident!  I didn’t mean to scare PB&C!”

          “PB&C?”

          “I gave your cat a name.  Peanut Butter and Chocolate.”  Sam’s face looked about ready to break out in laughter.

          “My cat already has a name.  Loki.”

          “Wow.  A Norse God.  Nice!”

          “Yeah, well, my brother’s boyfriend suggested it because I couldn’t think of anything.”

          “He’s a genius.”

          “Next question, Gabe.”

          “Right.”  Gabriel pulled out another lollipop but offered it to Sam.  The agent shook his head as he took scissors from the table and started speculating the stuck candy in Loki’s fur.  The criminal unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth.  It was a like a little burst of sweet heaven each time he stuck one of these on his tongue.

          “Soooooo, the offer…?”

          “Was that offer real?”  Gabriel looked away before averting his eyes back to the other man at the table.

          “Yup.  I would like you to help me and maybe utilize FBI resources?”  He was hopeful until Sam looked at him like he was insane.  “Look, this will benefit you, your career, and even the Bureau.  Maybe you'll catch some bad guys.  What do you say?”

          “It would depend on the job.”  Shit.  Sammy was actually considering all this.  The world would never cease to amaze Gabriel.

          “What about your own?”

          “I can take some time off.  My supervisor has been pushing me to take a vacation anyway.  I think he was going to hold me at gunpoint within the next week.”

          “You’re not worried that I could turn on you when all of this is over and let your boss know what you’ve been up to?”  
          “Gabriel, I’m pretty sure we both know what will happen if you try to get me into trouble with my bosses.”  Yeah, Sam would just bring him down with him if Gabriel did something so cruel.

          “Fine, fine.  Your turn.”

          “What’s the job?”  Ah.  The biggest question.  Gabriel sighed and twirled the lollipop in his mouth.

          “It’s pretty much a family thing.  My dad left something behind when he died; an heirloom pretty much.  It’s an artifact that is said to bring good fortune to those who are truly worthy of it-”

          “So, you want it for the good fortune?  Didn’t know you believed in that stuff.”

          “Sammy, please.  If you’re going to interrupt a really fantastic briefing again it better be for sex because that would be the only way I would forgive you.  And no, I don’t believe in that crap.”  Gabriel smiled proudly as Sam looked away with a slight blush.  “Anyway!  Dad made it seem like if it was inherited then that would be the greatest honor or some bullshit like that.  He hid it when the family started breaking down.  Rivalries and tension was all that happened in the household anymore and then Dad died.”  Gabriel looked down at an invisible speck on the table.  “It wrecked everybody.  It got worse when Lucifer found out that he hid the artifact.  He wants that thing so bad it’s become an obsession.  And he only wants it to make a profit along with exploiting the fun in the process of selling it.  You know, like watching the rich bastards fuck each other over for it.”

          “The artifact is THAT valuable?”  By now the lollipop in Loki’s fur was out and the cat had strutted away.

          “Do you want to have sex with me, Sam?”  Gabriel watched as the agent’s face switched from being confused to recognition to uncomfortable nervousness in less than three seconds.

          “I didn’t interrupt.”

          “But you did.”

          “Just...why do you want it?”

          “I want something to remember him by.  Something that actually meant something to him.  I also DON’T want Lucifer to get his dirty little hands on it.  I mean, yeah, I’m sorta greedy but I’m not ruthless.  Not like Lucifer.  He doesn’t deserve the heirloom.  It should go to Michael but I’m sure he doesn’t give two shits about it.  Not when he has that monster of a house he inherited.”  Gabriel ran a hand through his hair.  He was suddenly very exhausted.

          “Hold on.  How many siblings do you exactly have?”  Sam rubbed at his face.  Was the ludicrousness finally settling in for the agent?

          “That question will go on the list of things that are going to give you a migraine when answered.”

          “So you’re not going to answer?”

          “Some other time, Sammoose.  We haven’t even slept in the same room, yet.”  Gabriel stood up and stretched crunching down on the disintegrating candy in his mouth.  “Answer?”  Sam looked up at him and then away as he contemplated.  The criminal put his hands on his hips about ready to pass out.

          “Why me?”  The younger man asked quietly tapping his finger on the table.

          “I already told you that.”

          “But-”

          “And here’s another reason.  I’m having a fuck ton of trouble actually finding the artifact so I was thinking using federal resources could be helpful here.”  The older man held up a hand to keep the younger man from interrupting...again.  “But if that’s totally out of the question then just using a fresh mind could really help.  A mind not set on setting my balls on fire because of stupid reasons like accidentally letting angry dogs loose during a sale.”  A minute of silence went by before Sam spoke up.

          “I don’t want to lose my job.”  Gabriel leaned forward and placed a hand on the table.

          “What? You want me to promise that you won’t lose your job?”  That was fucking hilarious.  Like he could fulfill that one.  Sam straightened in his seat and looked up at the criminal with a little defiance.

          “Actually, yeah. Promise me I won’t lose my job.”  The older man justifiably narrowed his eyes at the long haired agent staring at him.  This was getting harder the longer he stayed here and he was sure that it will only get harder as this oncoming merge between a con man and a federal agent progressed.

          “You know what?  Fine.  I promise that you won’t lose your job but only if _you_ promise that I won’t end up in prison or dead.  It’ll almost be like you’re my bodyguard.”  Sam continued to stare at him and then finally he stood up and stood closer to Gabriel who straightened himself out ignoring the interesting beat his heart suddenly took on.

          “Alright.  I’ll help you.”  Gabriel stood still assessing the federal agent in front of him.  This would have to be the weirdest situation he had been in so far and he has been in some pretty fucked up scenarios throughout his years.

          “Are you sure?”

          “Yes, Gabriel.  I’m completely sure.”  Sam sighed and held out his hand.  The thief looked down at it for a second before taking it.  The skin contact was glorious.  Almost too glorious.  The agent’s large hand almost devoured his own and it was warm and soft.  When did Gabriel get this roused up over a fucking handshake?

          “Congratulations.  You are my new partner.”  Gabriel pulled on Sam’s hand and arm to get him leveled with himself.  He didn’t expect for Sam’s face to be within breathing distance but he was tired so his calculations were a bit off.  “And our first order of our partnership:  I’m crashing here tonight.”  The older man let go of Sam and trotted off to the living room which was connected to the dining room.  Couch time!  Though, Gabriel was secretly hoping that Sam would invite him to his bed which was most likely a huge king size because something had to accommodate Sam’s size.  And here came the images of the things that could accommodate Sam’s _size_ and all of them very lewd.

          “Why here?”  Sam asked following him.  Gabriel leapt over the back of the black leather sectional and made himself comfortable in the corner section.  “Don’t you have some fancy hotel room?”

          “Mmmm, yes I do.  But you have a sectional.  Also, I’m too lazy to make the journey over and I’ll only be back here tomorrow anyway.  Gotta discuss details and blah blah blah.  This is more efficient.”  Gabriel answered as he nuzzled his back into the couch.  There was silence that made the thief hold himself still because what could Sam be thinking right now?  Then there was some shuffling and the flipping of light switches.  He let out a breath and began his process of melting into this abnormally comfortable couch.

          “Night, Sammy!”

          “Night, Gabe.”  But before Sam turned the last light off and before Gabriel was knocked out from his weariness the younger man’s voice flowed to him,

          “You were right by the way.”  Gabriel’s chest tightened just a bit.

          “My job is becoming pretty boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I feel like I'm gonna have fun with this!
> 
> I have an affinity for dialogue.
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/) (You can talk to me. I don't bite...for now ;D)


	2. Breakfast and a Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's team gets a lead on Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank [Akira of the Twilight](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/) for giving me insight into my own story. It was hella fun!
> 
> It may seem that the relationship might be a lil fast? Well, only on Gabe's part, mostly. We don't know much about how Sam feels yet except that Gabe gets on his nerves then again there's still the question of why the hell would Sam risk his whole career for Gabe in the first place. Teehee! Anyway, if I don't get their emotions down soon then they would never have sex. And I want them to have sex. Just sayin'.
> 
> Anyway, sorry to keep all of you waiting. God, it's been so long. So, excuse time: School and lack of motivation. Like to actually type. I've got tons of fucking motivation to keep thinking of things for my present stories and future ones. My fingers don't wanna move. Also, I got kinda stuck for a second there. I'm actually still stuck on PPD but I'll work past it.
> 
> This chapter ended up way longer than I thought it was gonna be. It also took turns that I didn't want to take (so had to turn around and fix it) and turns that I didn't mind it taking.
> 
> It's only chapter 2 you guys. This story is already taking turns.
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr! I may spam sometimes but it's all pretty much random but I always reblog Spn, Suits, H50, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Merlin. I also like being ask questions and acting stupid.
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Oh. There may be a musical for Spn in your guys' futures from me.
> 
> Warning: Lots of explaining, dialogue, and some angst, I guess.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel would've woken up sooner but after Sammy went to bed he decided that he actually should have his stuff with him and went to the hotel to get it. Just a duffle bag and a suitcase was all he had right now. One was for his equipment and the other was just for clothes. He also changed into some camo pajama bottoms but forwent the shirt. It wasn't because he was trying to seduce the cop in his own home or anything of that nature. He was simply...toasty last night…

Good thing he stayed asleep because there was this wonderful aroma that enticed his growling stomach. The leather creaked under him as he shifted from his balled position. Oh, look, there was a comforter on him. Food could wait; which was a phrase that was rarely thought about in Gabriel's mind. He was way too comfy. He settled back into himself as he relaxed and waited for sleep to come again. But then something was placed next to his head and the smell was ten times stronger. He looked up and there was a plate of steaming pancakes.

His stomach grumbled excitedly as he looked up at Sam who had a spatula in his hand and a greeting smirk on his face. His hair was roughed up, almost like he just took a shower, and it fell from the sides of his face as he looked down at the thief. Gabriel lost his ability to think.

"So, looks like you checked out of your room." Sam's eyebrow rose and continued to stare at him. Gabriel stared back silently willing his eyes to pry themselves away from the morning hazels that acknowledged him. Then he remembered that he wasn't a teenage girl and quickly threw off the blanket. He grabbed the plate as Sam went back to the kitchen and he went to sit at the table which was set with silverware and mugs with glorious black coffee in them. His eyes went wide as he sat in a chair and stared at the small gravy boat filled with what looked like syrup. If it turned out to be maple syrup then Gabriel was not liable for what would happen or what would be heard through the course of the meal. He grabbed the gravy boat just as Sam brought a couple of plates over to the table containing scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. God damn it, Gabriel didn't want to ever leave!

He poured an obscene amount of syrup on his stack of pancakes and ignored the slightly disgusted look Sam threw his way. Then he quickly stuffed his face with fluffy pancake and he just couldn't hold the moan that beat his brain to his mouth.  _It was maple_.

"Oh my God. I love you."

"You're ridiculous." Sam stated as he poured a little bit of the syrup on his  _one_  pancake.

"What? I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while."

"Why not?"

"Sammy, I'm a working criminal with lots of money. I don't have the time to make my own shit. I just go to fancy restaurants."

"Sounds like excuses to me. I think you're just lazy. You're a con man. You don't worry about time unless you're on the job and if you needed time you would just buy it." Gabriel looked at the Fed with a full mouth. He was mostly right. The thief barely gave a thought of making anything for himself.

"Either way, these are delicious and I would love to pay you back." Gabriel made lewd eyebrows at Sam which the bastard totally ignored. If the Fed would let him then the thief would be on his knees in fucking  _seconds_. He dipped a piece of bacon into the syrup and happily groaned when he chewed on it. He licked at his lips for some of the sticky substance that was left. The man was so into breakfast that he almost missed Sam's stare and the clearing of his throat after he realized that he was staring at him so intently.

"So, I need to be at work in about an hour."

"Gotta do your duty; serve your country or something like that."

"I wanted to thank you for not stealing the ring while I slept."

"I couldn't have stolen it even if I wanted to. I'm not as coordinated in my sleep." Gabriel dipped his sausage in the syrup pooling at the bottom of his plate.

"Well, thanks anyway. It would've been difficult to explain to my boss." Sam pointed out. The thief smirked his way.

"You're very welcome."

"I'm guessing you're gonna stay here while I'm gone." Sam cut at his pancake.

"Pssh. Like you have to guess with me. You just know."

"Just, I don't know if I trust you alone in my house"

"You trusted me in the house while you were asleep." Gabriel's smirk only intensified as he saw Sam's jaw tightened.

"I was still here."

"But not conscious enough to have stopped me from stealing the ring...if I wanted to." Gabriel clarified as he started on his eggs. "Look, I promise I won't steal your stuff or anything like that. I haven't relaxed in a while so I'm just taking the chance. I may be a douchebag sometimes but I'm only a douchebag to people I don't like." Well, that looked like it didn't work with the look Sam had on his flawless face. "Who knows? Maybe I'll go out because I'll be incredibly bored by myself." Suddenly, Sam's phone went off; the boring stock ringtone screeching out. Gabriel thanked whoever was on the other line.

"Winchester." Gabriel reached over quietly and stole a piece of sausage off Sam's plate. He was slightly disappointed when he didn't get a rise out of his new roommate. The agent pretty much had no choice in the matter of the thief staying in his place or not. He DID check out of his hotel room already and YEAH RIGHT he would go back to the family house by himself.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Castiel." Wait...what?

"Castiel?" Gabriel muttered to himself. It couldn't be...hang on...FBI? Castiel was a FBI agent the last time he heard about anything relating to his family which was most definitely YEARS ago. Well, besides Lucifer's whole crime ring of ridiculousness. Was Cas really in the same division as Sam? This world wasn't that small….Gabriel really needed to go to those family holidays Jay, Anna, and Raphael liked to host from time to time. Maybe then he would actually know what was going on within his own family.

"Novak." Gabriel blinked. He didn't even notice he stopped eating or that he had a frown on his face. He quickly replaced it with a hollow smile and brought his fork back to his mouth.

"What's up, Samsquatch?" Sam's face scrunched up in irritation as he got up with his plates and headed to the kitchen. He left them in the sink and then came back to lean up against the counter dividing the kitchen from the dining room. The sexy man leaned back with his palms planted at his sides on the counter. Gabriel couldn't help but just drool from his eyes as the tucked in button up shirt moved with him. He has only ever seen Sam in a full on suit and here the Fed was without the jacket and tie and those top buttons undone teasingly.

The con man was definitely paying too much attention to this. To Sam. Like, it was normal for him to appreciate magnificent genes but Gabriel was doing a bit too much of in-depth oogling to be called normal.

"I'm going to work. I will be taking inventory when I get back and it would be preferred if you were to just stay on that couch the whole day. Also, the dishes should be done."

"Haha! You're expecting waaaaay too much from me."

"I know. At least, do the dishes."

"Sure, Sammy." Pffft. As if Gabriel would do dishes. Right. He didn't think he had ever done the dishes. With the oodles of money his dad had, maids came with the package.

Sam disappeared down the hall to the mysteriousness of his bedroom. Gabriel finished his breakfast just as he heard the front door open.

"I'll be home as soon as I can." Sam called out.

"Alright, Honey!" Gabriel called back. The door clicked closed and he smiled to himself. After a couple seconds, Gabriel was bored. He opened up the fridge and took note of the lack of anything in it. You could tell a lot about a man just looking at his refrigerator and it looked like everything that was used for breakfast was bought very recently. Gabriel would bet his Reese's Pieces that it was bought this very morning. Other than the leftover breakfast items, there was nothing. Though, the sweet worshipping human completely ignored all the leafy greens that filled the bottom of the shelf. What? Did the cop work so much he didn't have time to eat real food? He closed the door a little afraid to look in the freezer.

What Gabriel should be doing instead was setting up plans and gathering more info on his father's artifact. But he was stuck.

Any leads he thought were useful, weren't. The clues were in the same state. It was like Dad didn't want anybody to have it. Which sucked. Lucifer wanted it for fame or to make money off it but Gabriel sensed that there was something deeper. Michael didn't care for it but big brother watched the other big brother with eagle eyes to keep him from doing anything terrible. Michael's face was kind of hilarious when Luci disappeared into the night. After they got wind of what Luci had been up to (thefts, fraud, pyramid schemes, loan sharks, and even...drug dealing) Michael had been searching for the man ever since. Gabriel wasn't even sure if the family house was even lived in anymore.

Gabriel wanted the artifact as a momento. Put it somewhere it belonged where the rest of his family (well, the less psychotic ones) could appreciate it. They all still loved Dad no matter what he did or what he was and the artifact would be a good tribute to him because Father was still a good man besides him being, possibly, the biggest thief in the history of thieves. Gabriel was told once that his dad was like the "King of Thieves" to which he laughed at because really? Anyway, his dad had a code he lived by and everyone respected him for it. Even in today's world, where any criminal act could get so ugly, his dad would have upheld his code with no problem. Gabriel had a code, too but it wasn't nearly as honorable as his dad's.

During Gabriel's deep thinking, he had started to wash the dishes. That bothered him less than he thought it would. It was actually relaxing.

He wondered what everyone else was up to; his family. It had been...wow, years. Without...without any contact with any of them. He had just been going from place to place; heist to heist for the past few years that family was the last thing on his mind, which was terrible. He guessed all those hotels, the booze, and...sexual excursions were distractions rather than the perks of the job. Well, they were most definitely perks but still...he treasured family. Why didn't he keep in touch?

Maybe because it was all the fighting that happened after Dad died. Something changed in everybody. For some it was subtle and barely noticeable but for others, the change could have overshadowed a skyscraper.

Michael and Lucifer changed the most. Like Dad was the one keeping them from killing each other. They even loved each other at one point. The big brothers fought. Almost destroyed the family house a couple times. Then Lucifer went "poof" and Michael became obsessed especially after Lucifer started his sprees of crime. He blamed himself for letting Luci out into the world so he felt that it was his responsibility to find and deal with him.

Gabriel had left before that. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't living his life and damn it all if he let his brothers stop him from being happy. Damn it all if he stayed and watched the family fall apart and there was nothing he could do about it.

Now that he was sunken into his repressed thoughts, leaving was probably a mistake; a regret. There really wasn't anyone to keep the family together and everyone just left and became distant. But what did he really know. He hadn't spoken to anyone since Anna found him and let him know how broken the whole thing was.

Gabriel sighed. Maybe it was time to reach out and fix...anything. He put the last clean plate into the dishwasher to dry. He looked at the oven clock. Huh...only killed half an hour.

Wait...there was a dishwasher?!

* * *

Gabriel currently found himself in a briefing/meeting room with three other agents and a visitor's badge nesting a fraudulent name on it.

How he came to be there was certainly a great question.

After he had that deep in thought scene with himself, he decided to visit his brother. At the FBI office. His boredom of being by himself and his sudden inspiration of being a better family member made that such a great idea. Thing was that he didn't actually know what Cas did in the building. He thought using Sam as an excuse would help him find his brother. So far he has met Joanna Beth Harvelle, the young (questionably aged) blonde agent in the room (and had threatened him about actually calling her Joanna Beth), Ash Lindberg, whose mullet definitely was not up to FBI code, and Jody Mills, who was the only one who seemed to actually belong there. Gabriel nixed the idea of trying to fit in since he came here as a "FBI consultant", more specifically, special agent Sam Winchester's consultant. Wished he would've been there when they told Sam that his consultant was here to aid in the big lead he had. Gabriel wore thin rimmed glasses, his hair messy and slightly in his eyes, and an outfit he called the surfer artist with cargo shorts, sneakers, and an open button up with a white tee underneath. He was out of place and noticeable but so much so that no one could really recognize him unless they looked close enough or if they were Sam.

It wasn't a surprise and only a little disappointing when Sam walked in with his neat tie and pretty much ignored him. Then Castiel walked in wearing a full on suit and Gabriel barely could tamp his excitement down. It was especially hard when Cas stared at him slightly wide eyed and froze in the doorway.

"So, it seems we've found a legitimate lead on Lucifer." Gabriel turned serious as the new information came to light. His gaze snapped up to Sammy and watched him closely; waiting and listening.

"Finally!" Jo exasperated and leaned back in her chair.

"Good. Bobby's gonna be pushing even harder on this, though." Jody stated.

"Dude's gonna have an aneurysm if he doesn't just sit back and chill from time to time." Ash added his own two cents.

"Anyway, one of his drug runners was caught a couple days ago," Sam went on. Well, that didn't sound like Luci. "and she's willing to talk." She?

"Though, there are conditions." Castiel spoke up and finally took a seat but next to Gabriel.

"Of course there are." Jo mumbled.

"What's her name?" Gabriel suddenly cut in. Everyone silenced and turned to him.

Sam looked kind of thrown for a second before asking why. Gabriel leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the glass table where Cas had his hands. Cas pulled his hands away on reflex and gently put them in his own lap.

"I might know somethin' on her. That's what I'm good for remember, boss? Being your 'consultant' and all." Gabriel smirked and winked. Sam slightly seethed at the end of the table.

"So, you're a criminal informant, Mr...Crocker?" Jo asked. Gabriel smothered the giggle.

"Criminal is such a strong word."

"What did Sam here catch you doing? I'm just wondering what made you so special."

"Is that a hint of jealousy that I'm not the only one hearing?"

"Please. Agent Winchester is too old for me."

"Exactly how old  _are_  you? I really do want to know." Sam cleared his throat very loudly and threw the folder onto the table cutting off any path that conversation was leading to.

"Meg Masters." And that didn't sound like Meg. She would rather play chess with Death than be caught. He didn't imagine that Lucifer would be too happy about it. Gabriel only met Meg once and may have had a conversation with her under the sheets. She was looking for work but it was around the time that fence he trusted gave his name to the FBI so the last thing he wanted was a partner or underling. Apparently, Luci got his dirty hands on her.

"She's something. She was a common criminal holding up gas stations and pickpocketing. Looks like she wanted more and unfortunately found a place in Lucifer's hell-king sized bed. Another thing: she doesn't get caught so this is super suspicious." This could be a trap on Luci's part for all that they knew.

"He brings up a good point, Sam." Jody pointed out. "We've never caught one of Lucifer's guys as easily as we did her. She literally walked herself into the back of my car. We even had somewhat of a normal conversation even though snark is that girl's first language."

"We can't  _not_  talk to her. If it is some kind of trap or something then  _how_? And what motive would they have to send Meg  _here_?" Sam questioned. Look at that. Sammy was bringing up his own good points. Actually, Gabriel couldn't wait to see Sammy interrogate someone. So many fantasies in such little time that the thief missed the rest of the conversation. He snapped out of it when everyone started to stand and leave the room. He got up, also, to go ask (maybe even beg or offer sexual favors) Sam if he could join in the interrogation but his elbow was grabbed abruptly. He was pulled in and his shoulder was pushed up against a suited chest. Gabriel briefly shot a glance at Sam and found him turned away and talking to Jo.

"I need your cellular device." A gravelly voice tickled his ear before the space was expanded a bit so that Cas could hold his hand up. Damn, his baby brother really grew up, huh.

"Why?" The older brother inquired. Maybe he should have just given him his phone right then and there. He really didn't have much of a right to question Cas but his want to fall back on old times beat his common sense out.

"Because I am going to put my phone number into your address book."

"Why?" Castiel's hand stayed palm up but his anticipative expression changed to one of slight confusion and annoyance. That was what he remembered of his younger brother!

"Because...we need to talk." And he was definitely right. The criminal took this as a victory and smiled big as he handed his cell phone over from one of his cargo pants' pockets. As Castiel typed, Gabriel looked back over at Sam. He looked just about done with their conversation.

"Does Sam know you're related to me?" He kept watching the Fed as Castiel tapped his touch screen.

"No. He doesn't know about my past. Not even his brother knows." That made Gabriel's head turn back.

"Why is his brother important?" Castiel handed over the phone and moved his blue eyes over Gabriel's shoulder….He probably wasn't going to get an answer to that, now.

"Wait, wait. If you put your enormous hands over my eyes and say 'guess who', I will definitely play along."

"Cas, I'll meet you in the interview room." Sam pretty much ordered to which he received a nod before Cas stepped out.

"He's taken, you know." Sam informed casually. Gabriel turned around and grinned.

"Oh, please. He's not my type."

"Really?" Sammy looked thoroughly confused as his brows scrunched slight and his eyes darted away in thought. Gabriel couldn't tell if he was confused about Castiel not being anyone's type or if he didn't know that the criminal even had a type in the first place.

"Tryin' to figure out what my type is?"

"...No. I was trying to remember the more important questions like what the hell are you doing here?" Sam encroached on Gabriel's space quickly with an air of slight panic and a whole lot of annoyance. Gabriel wasn't too affected since he knew he was right about Sam's thought processes a minute ago. "You do know that this is an FBI building, right?"

"Chill,  _feddie_  boy. No one can tell who I am except you." And Cas. Which was kind of weird right? Since it had been a while since Cas and Gabe seen each other. Cas was 17 when he left...And let the regret sink in. For leaving and not being there. It became worse when Gabriel realized that he could have given Cas the best 21st birthday EVER.

"Only because you called yourself Benny Crocker coupled with Jo telling me that I had a gorgeous but really short  _case consultant_. You have a problem, Gabriel."

"That's Gabe or baby sweet cakes to you. And the only problem here is that woman's unnecessary addition to that compliment."

" _What are you doing here_ ,  _Novak_?" Well, now.

"I'm just trying to help." Gabriel sighed popping a hip onto the table.

"It's not because you somehow found out that we had something on your older brother?" Well, that reason was fairly recent so it wasn't the main reason. When Lucifer was mentioned though, Gabriel instantly wanted to get involved to get a sense what was happening with his brother and make sure Luci had forgotten about the treasure he was searching for.

"Hey, I just found out that you got this lead. What's wrong with wanting to watch you work?"

"You're crazy and you have no shame."

"Speaking of watching; can I join in with the questioning of your new lead?"

"No." Whoa, Sam did not miss a beat on that one. The giant turned and headed for the door. Gabriel shot towards him and managed to stop the moose by slamming him up against the door from behind effectively closing the glass door. He briefly wondered if people were now staring and were seeing a gigantic man pressed up against glass by some unknown force because the mammoth's body probably hid his own stature.

"Gabriel!" Sam mumbled against the glass before pushing back with so much force that Gabriel had to crash into the table to stay upright.

"Can I just watch then? I just...I just want to know-" what was happening with his family, "I could probably help. Like how you're gonna help me so why not start paying you back now?"

"I shouldn't even have let you in here. What makes you think I'll let you into an active federal investigation?"

"Remember consultant and also the younger brother of your number one most wanted. I'm useful." Gabriel said the last part more slowly. "If you're worried about breaking rules then I would question what you're still doing with the ring and what made you want to help me out in the first place." Which still, sort of, was a question in Gabriel's mind even though he had probably tried justifying the question with many, possibly, made up answers. On another note, Mount Sam looked about ready to blow. Too bad the moose was blocking the doorway or else Gabriel would have made a run for it by now especially during this anxiety ridden silence. His heart almost slammed its way out of his chest when Sam finally spoke up.

"If I let you help me you need to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't use this opportunity to run to Lucifer and be a spy."  _What?_  "Also, don't interfere with the investigation"

"Why, Sam," Gabriel pushed off the table again and stood close to Sam. "Are you questioning my loyalty?"

"Actually, yeah. First of all, I've never known you to really have loyalty to anything up till last night and second...I know how far a person is willing to go to save his brother no matter what he's done." Sam had this look that made Gabriel uncomfortable enough to not dig any deeper. He already felt like he was in some foreign waters.

"Sammy, don't worry about it. I won't go to Lucifer. We don't even have that kind of relationship anyway." Well, they did; once. But then things changed and Gabriel missed out on everything. "And this is the only way you'll let me into your pants." And with a wink that tension dispersed and was replaced with a slightly awkward Sammy much to Gabriel's pleasure.

"You're ridiculous."

"I've heard."

"Just come with me to my office and we'll head to the interrogation room."

"Oooooo, a quickie, Agent? And in your office? That's pretty kinky and I love it."

"Gabriel."

"Lead the way,  _Boss_."

* * *

After following Sam like an obedient little puppy, being schooled in the skill of not interfering with the investigation AND a ton of consultant paperwork, Gabriel found himself in the little room looking into the right side of a one way mirror and at three very tense people sitting around a rectangular glass table. Sam was tense because that was how a  _cop_  was with a criminal in the room most of the time and those threatening alpha waves were on full blast. Meg was tense because that was how a  _criminal_ was with a cop in the room most of the time but she was trying her hardest to cover it up with her pseudo "I don't care" smug crap. Cas was tense because Meg started to flirtatiously hound the poor man once he stepped into the room and apparently he wasn't used to the attention. Which was bullcrap. All the girls were into that pretty boy/rugged type. There was no way he wasn't getting flirted on every time he stepped foot outside.

"Hey." Gabriel asked around his Tootsie Roll pop. The asian kid in the spinny chair pulled back one of the headphones he had on.

"What?" Whoa, someone was moody this morning.

"Where's the button for the mic or whatever? Gotta tell Sammy something." The kid's eyes flicked down for a second to his dash and then back up the Gabriel. That was too easy.

"That's not a good idea."

"Aw, come on, Jackie Chan. I got something to tell him."

"It's Kevin and that was incredibly racist." Gabriel stepped closer and leaned over him for a better view of the techy dashboard.

"I was complimenting you. Would you have preferred Jet Li? He's just as awesome. Or Chuck Norris?"

"He's not even Asian!"

"Whatever. They are all badass. Is it this one?" Gabriel pushed a green button where he assumed Kevin's eyes instinctively glanced at when he mentioned it. A small green light blinked on next to the digital screen which showed the copied image of inside the interrogation room.

"Dude!" Kevin hissed.

"Sammikins?" Gabriel sort of shouted into the dash because where the hell was the microphone?! He watched Sam wince and then rub at his ear. The man's strong jaw clenched as he continued staring down Meg. Castiel just turned his head with a confused frown towards the one way glass. "Can you hurry it up with this thing? God knows that you wouldn't want me anymore after I've aged a thousand years." It was actually pretty amusing to watch his little brother's confusion deepen on his face and Sam almost snap the pencil he was holding. Man, did Gabriel affect the shit out of that kid. Maybe he should start pressing different buttons to see what else could affect him so much…

"Miss Meg Masters." Sam greeted the dark haired criminal.

"Please. It's Meg. You don't hear me goin' around callin' you Agent Giraffe. We're friends now. We can be more casual than that."

"Right...Meg. Should we get started?"

"Hmm. Where to start." Meg spoke with handcuffed hands folded on the table and a brow raised. There was this aggravating smirk she wore that only slightly grated on Gabriel's nerves mostly because she was obviously riding this whole thing out her way and they really needed to get this machine rolling.

"That  _is_  the better question." Gabriel casually pointed out with the mic still being on. Finally, Sam glared into the one way glass and Kevin moved to turn off the mic. Of course, Gabe made it hard for the kid to actually touch the dashboard until the Asian equivalent action of 'fuck it' got the con man's ass planted on the ground. That shove was very unnecessary and he refused to acknowledge how he tripped over himself afterwards. No way he was that uncoordinated. Kevin pressed another button, shutting off the microphone and then removed the headphones. He then sat back as if that brief five year old spar never happened.

"Let's start with Lucifer Novak, then." Sam strongly suggested as he leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. Meg's smirk became a playful smile.

"Ooo, straight to the point but you can't start running before you crawl, Agent Winchester."

"Then where do you suggest we start, Meg?" Castiel took over as Sam just stayed quiet and stared coolly. Damn, even the temperature dropped in the viewing room.

"I like the way you think, Agent Scruffy."

"It's Agent Milton." Gabriel couldn't believe he was using Anna's alias but he guessed that was the only alias that wasn't under suspicion of anything illegal. Still, his brother could have been more original.

"Right. Let's talk about why I'm here. Now, listen up because we have to get through this quickly. I'm sure the overlord already knows I'm here and could be coming to the 'rescue'," Meg didn't forgo the air quotes, "I really don't want to be tortured to death right now so telling you valuable information in the span of hopefully twenty minutes would be helpful along with my release afterward."

"What the hell makes you think we're going to release you?" Sam challenged a little bit aggressively. Meg sighed like the world was gonna end and she couldn't give a shit.

"No outstanding warrants. Not in the system. Well, if you don't count the stuff that happened when I was a minor. I barely exist at this point. You guys just assumed that I was leading that drug operation when I was actually at the wrong place at the wrong time. Okay, now that we got that out of-"

"But you are just a low-on-the-totem-pole drug runner? They're not known for having a clean rap sheet." Gabriel could hear Meg's teeth grind together.

"I'll get to that. Just let me tickle that small brain of yours housed in that thick skull with my lovely voice for a few minutes, alright? Then I'll be able to answer all your stupid questions." Silence passed over until Meg sighed in relief and rested her hands in her lap. Her defiant demeanor was slowly fading and Gabriel could see how anxious she looked. That put a frown on his face.

"Good. All you need to know about me right now is that I'm not at all a drug runner. I'm much higher in that hierarchy than is healthy. I'll give you whatever information you need when I completely disappear after this. Lucifer is an evil mother fucker and betraying him like this calls for more than just death. I'm risking everything to be here so pay me some respect, alright?

"I came here specifically because I have a message. I need help passing it on because just like Lucifer, this bastard is pretty damn hard to find. It took a while but I found out that you, Sam Winchester, were chasing him across the country like Clifford following his little blonde master around like the mammoth dog he is." She could only mean Gabriel. Had to. Was Sammy cheating on him by chasing some other brilliantly minded criminal around the U.S.? If he was, then they needed to talk about their lack of a healthy relationship. And what was with that terrible Clifford The Big Red Dog comparison?

"And who do you think this bastard is?" Sam continued acting like there wasn't a room full of people who knew exactly who Meg was talking about. Alright now, the agent didn't need to be insulting. Meg smirked as her smugness came back but the nervousness stayed. Even her hands were trembling.

"Please, Sam. I couldn't even be any more clearer. I betcha the first name that came to your mind was Gabriel Novak."

"Hey, kid." Gabriel addressed Kevin. The agent turned to him with a passive face, waiting to respond in the negative to whatever the criminal was going to say. Maybe there should be some ass kissing if he wanted to get anything done. "I mean, Agent Tran. Would you like to make your life more exciting with a deal on the side?" Gabriel watched Kevin suck in a breath slowly and was about to respond when the con man saw the i'm-done-with-your-shit expression. The thief's rate of making deals with cops had been increasing in the past couple of days.

"No wait. Not exciting, just a deal and I promise it will only benefit you when you want it to benefit you. And since you're on Sammy's team, I'm sure I can trust you to keep a secret and the fact that if you tell anyone anyway then you'll be flushing your boss's career down the toilet." Kevin shut his mouth but narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I'm actually Gabriel Novak." Kevin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit. "I know, right? Really great disguise but Sam caught me. Anyway, I need you to shut off the cameras and mics and make sure no one comes in here. This interview became more complicated and I rather not let anyone in the FBI or the criminal underground know about it. Let's not worry about the possible moles in this place right now." The asian stayed silent probably contemplating what part of what Gabriel just said he should address.

"What makes you think I'll do what you ask?"

"You don't want to get your boss into trouble. And I'll give you my phone number. Call me when you need my services for anything short of killing someone because I'm not in the business of being a psychopath like that. I can steal anything you need or want and get you out of any situation that you're in. It would be all for free. And you can reference how I'm number two on your hot list and still haven't been caught or killed." This was probably the fifth time he had to state his resume to someone. It was exhausting. Gabriel grabbed Kevin's tiny notebook from his suit jacket that hung on the back of his chair and took a pen off the desk. He wrote his number down and closed the notebook. "Now, don't you dare share this with anyone else. This is just a personal favor to only you with no strings attached. You don't have to worry about me hurting you or any crap like that. I'm only here to help you because you're gonna help me. What do you say?" The con man set the notebook down and watched Kevin once more. Kevin continued staring at him like he was a very serious math question before his eyes diverted and his mouth screwed up like he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. He was probably thinking of ways he would be able to utilize the phone number...Gabriel hoped it wouldn't be to track him down and arrest him. God, he hoped putting trust in this people didn't backfire in his face.

"I say that the video and audio feed cut out and I need to go to tech services right now." Gabriel smiled as he took a lollipop out of his pocket. Some buttons were pressed and the video feed buzzed out. Kevin picked up the notebook and his jacket and also took the candy that was held out to him as he passed by the criminal and out the door. Gabriel locked it before using the other door to walk into the interview room. All eyes were on him as he stuck another lollipop in his mouth; this time it was a Dum Dum.

"Don't worry, Sammy. No one's watching or listening." Gabriel assured as he caught the look Sam threw to the mirror in the room. He walked around where Meg sat and then sat on the table next to her. He leaned over a little bit with a smirk.

"Hi, Meg." Meg's eyes brightened in recognition. "Haven't seen you around here before. It's been a helluva long time, don't ya think?"

"Shove it, Gabriel. You know as well as I do how much time we actually have."

"Then what are you waiting for." Meg cast a glance at the agents in the room before raising a brow up at him. "Don't worry about them. Sam is helping me with something and since he's boss, Cassie over there will be along for the ride too." He might have been too confident with that statement. Cas was his brother and he hasn't done anything to compromise their whole family...yet but Gabriel trusted the family loyalty and along with his loyalty that he hopefully had to Sam. Gabriel looked back at them and his brother was sending a questioning look towards Sam and Sam was blatantly avoiding his partner's look by glaring warningly at Gabriel.

"Helping you with what?" Castiel asked as he turned his gaze towards Gabriel.

"You know with what." Gabriel answered with seriousness. The looks on both Sam's and Castiel's faces reminded Gabriel that Sam had no knowledge of Cas being his younger brother and they were supposed to not know each other aside from knowing Gabriel's job. "I mean, just, with something." After the poor cover up, the con man turned away from Sam's now calculating expression and made a gesture for Meg to continue.

"Fine. Just to let you know. I've been carrying this message for a long ass while now and you better thank me and also everything is your fault."

"Tell me something I don't know." Meg smirked her composure coming back in the slightest.

"Well, then. Better strap in, lover boy. You're gonna go on wild ride."

"Ooooo, deja vu." Gabriel returned with a lewd smirk and leaned back trying to dispel a weird tension that was smothering the room. He couldn't really put his finger on it but it definitely was not coming from Meg.

"'To my third son whom I hope has not fallen into the same oblivion of greed and obsession as my most eldests have-'"

"...My father?" Gabriel questioned. Any humor was replaced by confusion and sadness.

"Yeah." Meg confirmed softly. "It was right before he died. He found me and told me to tell you about the Archangel Tear at the right time but you had to be, well, not like Lucifer or Michael. I don't think you know this but they both were working to find that artifact right after your father hid it from the family. He said that the Tear was changing his family and no one else noticed. He believed in its magical properties of bringing fortune and protection but he thought the tear was actually exposing the bad stuff that everyone was hiding.  _I_  think it was just the value of the tear that really brought out the baddie is people because it was only affecting a few people as far as I could tell. But I'm one of the last people to believe in that supernatural bullshit.

"I was supposed to tell you when you were ready but, recently, Lucifer found out that I knew your dad and he's finding that pretty suspicious. I tried to call you but your dumbass never picks up."

"Sorry about that." Gabriel apologized but his mind was pretty much elsewhere.

"No worries. With all those messages I left, I bet you thought I wanted a booty call or something, right? Well, your dad said that you would know what to do with the tear once you found it. Here's the clue: I spy with my little eye something that is gold and brown and is dear to you." Well, that was strange. He figured his dad was more of a Sherlock Holmes type of riddles guy not a childish game they use to play guy. But maybe his father was more sentimental than cunning.

"Wow, now that i think about it. I don't have many things that are 'dear' to me."

"Well, then, that narrows it down, doesn't it? Now get me out of here."

"Still got my number?"

"'Course."

"Alrighty." Gabriel stood and whipped around. "Is there like some really hidden back way out of this building?"

"I can't do this." Sam stood up along with Gabriel with a stern look.

"You said you would help me with finding the artifact and I'm pretty sure along that line of conversation I said that I would help you catch the bad guys and maybe even Luci. Meg apparently knows things about said person and she would be no good to you stuck in here where there are people capable of initiating her escape which would lead to her death. This is how we protect her. By letting her protect herself and beating Luci to the punch." When Sam stayed silent and conflicted Gabriel stepped into the agent's space and put a hand on the man's bicep.

"I promise this will end well for you. You won't lose your job or get thrown in jail." The con man almost threw up because of all the sincerity that left his mouth. Gabriel really wanted to do this; do what his father set him up to do and at this point he was willing to push his pride and ego aside to practically beg Sam to defy the law for him. Something let go in Sam as he sighed.

"I'm holding you to your word." He said in a hard voice. "Cas, have Jo lend you her extra clothes she keeps here and get Kevin to disrupt the camera feed in all stairwells for about ten minutes. Meet us at the bottom of the E Stair right after. Don't tell anyone what we're doing."

"Okay, Sam." Castiel was determined as he shot out of the door. Gabriel smiled and opened his mouth to point out Sam being all bossy and not tell him how hot that was but Sam just walked around him and released Meg from her cuffs. She got up and Sam used a hand on her elbow to guide her out quickly. Gabriel was hot on their heels as they headed down a corridor away from the main offices. A few stray people paid them no mind as they headed into a stairwell. They went up the stairs which sort of boggled Gabriel's mind because aren't they supposed to be going down stairs?

They made it up three floors before going through a door. This floor had just as much glass as the other floor but it held a thicker atmosphere and was that brownie he smelt in the air?

"So, we gonna throw Meg out of a window?"

"Shut up, Gabriel." Sam ordered as they approached a door with a card reader. They stood in front of it and waited. Gabriel really wanted to ask but he doubted that he was going to get a straight answer without some kind of insult. Oh, shoot. Gabriel got an idea and ran back a ways to find a hair tie in someone's pencil cup. On his way back to the still locked door, he stole a women's unnecessarily huge sunglasses. Gotta go all out if they were going for disguises. The door beeped just as he made it back and it opened like it was the work of God.

"Go all the way down." Sam let go of Meg and she led the way down.

"Time to work off all those cavities, Gabe." Meg retorted as she jumped a couple stairs. Gabriel felt as if he was insulted twice within the span of a few words.

"Are you calling me fat and implying that I have bad teeth?" Gabriel asked keeping on Sam's heels.

"I should know." Gabriel almost slipped on the intensity of Meg's lies.

"Yeah, you should know how unbelievably hot and tight my body is and how white my teeth are. I can't even handle how bad of a lie you just told was."

"Guys, please. Yes, you guys had sex. Now we all know. Great. Can we get this over with? This is my career on the line." Sam interrupted a little moodily. Feet kept moving as they continued their descent.

"No need to be jealous, Sammy. It's in the past and, yes, you can get into my pants anytime you want." Gabriel didn't really mean to let that last part out so quickly even though it was the truth. It seemed shallow but only Gabriel knew how exactly it would turn out for him. Guess that was what happened when you played cat and mouse with a person who made it all fun and exciting for him.

They made it to the bottom floor of the stairwell where Castiel was waiting for them with an armful of professional clothes. Sam looked like he was going to comment but stopped when Meg stepped in front of Cas.

"I like trying on new digs. Wanna watch?" Meg suggested grabbing the clothes. Gabriel walked over and set the glasses and the hair tie on top of the pile.

"No. Why?" Gabriel snorted at how direct that response was and how oblivious his little brother was. He grabbed Castiel's shoulder and led him to Sam who was already turned away from Meg undressing.

"Why did she ask if I wanted to watch her?" Castiel asked innocently. Gabriel snorted again and smiled.

"She wanted you to watch her get naked. Cuz she likes you." He replied.

"Like maybe how you probably watch my brother undress and how that...makes...you feel?" Sam suggested very uncomfortably. Hold up…

"...Oh, she wanted to seduce me."

"Wait,  _he's_  your brother's boyfriend? He's the one who named the cat?" Gabriel questioned. It might have been too late to be the overprotective brother but he couldn't stop himself. That was why Sam's brother was so important! Cas was banging him!

"Yeah, why?"

"...Nothing." Gabriel backed down when Castiel sent him a terrified puppy look. He didn't want him to let Sam know that they were brothers. Gabriel didn't know why, though, because Sam seemed to be really trustworthy and he didn't seem so uptight to let the FBI know about all the grey matter that Sam seemed to trek in because after consorting with Gabriel, he was pretty sure Sam bent rules here and there if it was necessary.

"Alright, boys." Meg announced as she put her arms over Gabriel's and Castiel's shoulders. "Do I look like a g-man?" Gabriel bit his lip to keep from laughing at how Meg looked like a valley girl trying to look good for an interview at a law firm.

"Yes. That was the purpose of asking Jo for her clothes." Castiel pointed out.

"What're waiting for? Get out of here and call me when you're in the clear." Gabriel said pushing her towards the door. "We'll make sure you aren't followed." Hoping Sam would get the hint. Sam sighed and took his cell out. He called Kevin and gave an order that dealt with navigating through the traffic cameras.

"Gotcha. And...thanks. I promise I'll pay you back." Meg said with sincerity. Gabriel gave a small smile and then Meg was out the door.

"Well, that was exciting." Gabriel turned towards Sam and Castiel but almost fell backwards when Sam was a lot closer than he thought he was. He loomed over him threateningly which didn't take much but Sam continued to back Gabriel up into the wall. When the con man's back was flushed against the concrete, the agent planted a hand next to his head and leaned down with warning in his eyes.

"This better be worth it, Novak. My career is everything to me and if my trusting you destroys that…" Sam let it hang in the air but Gabriel could hear the rest of it in his mind. All he could do was nod and try not to shiver under that hard glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the treasure from Loki's Playhouse in the Uncharted chapter. And, okay, I made their dad kinda really awesome. I was trying to make him seem like a good guy even though he was a criminal. This was kinda of a loaded chapter wasn't it? I hope I got all the small inconsistencies. Also, there may be some grammar/spelling errors and things get lost every time I upload anything. :/ It's whatever. Only a few missing letters here and there.
> 
> I just realized what I'm doing with this fic. I'm starting the main story and then sorta putting a hold on it and inserting another story arc/filler case like with shows like The Mentalist and White Collar. Oh, yeah I'm only on season 3 of The Mentalist. Totally into Cho/Jane. Cuz I can.
> 
> Give me feedback! I also love to hear what you guys think is gonna happen in the story. You guys give me insight.
> 
> Follow me please! [TUMBLR](http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/) I also got selfies!


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between brothers and Gabriel's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, you guys.
> 
> It's literally been over a year since I updated anything. This is the first thing I'm updating.
> 
> This past year has included a divorce and a whole bunch of mental problems that I still have to get seen for when I start my new job. Slowly, though, my motivation is coming back and so is my imagination. Maybe after a few prescribed meds I'll be able to fully function within the creative department.
> 
> This story is far from ending, of course and I've got more concrete ideas for it. I do not know when I'll be able to update again. I'm starting a new job on Monday and I have to get a routine going. I also got my Bachelor's Degree in Business Administration, btw! Woot!
> 
> I have forgotten how enjoyable it is to edit my own stories. :D I also am debating putting in a twist in the future that will probably piss some people off but it would be so cool afterwards and contribute to the actiony part of the story. I don't know yet.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> [MY TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/missdanibr) Visit me!
> 
> [MY TWITTER](https://twitter.com/WSUmissdani) I started up Twitter again. I'll do updates on there also, along with other stuff. Talk to me on there, too!

“Where’s Sam?”

 

“I thought Sam had sent you home, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel plopped down onto Castiel’s desk which was placed in a room called “the bullpen”, which Gabriel understood to the fullest.  People’s partners fight to be the top of their little sidekick pool and stand out to get some kind of promotion or raise or even fame.  What Gabriel liked about this force of agents was that, although, they could be cutthroat and competitive, they are still united.  It was commendable.  Not saying there weren’t any bad eggs in the mix but most times certain police forces were cool like that.

 

“To listen when ordered is not part of my whole being and soul and I would not deviate from who I am.”  Gabriel explained with a mocked know-it-all tone.  Castiel tapped the enter button on his keyboard and sighed in relief.  He sat back in his computer chair with his hands on his lap.

 

“No, I wouldn’t believe so.”

 

“Besides, I wanted to hang with my secret little brother.”

 

“Sam is talking to Agent Singer about Meg’s escape.  Anything related to Lucifer is taken to him and is given priority.”  Castiel explained.  Gabriel looked away.  What if the con-man was included into the conversation?  Besides Castiel, Gabriel was a GREAT lead towards Lucifer and Sam had them both.  Agent Singer had to know something because there was no way Sammy would lie to his bosses.

 

“You’re worried.”  Castiel observed so eloquently.

 

“Well, yeah.  You just said that anything or any WHO, more like it, related to Lucifer gets snitched to the boss dudes.”  Gabriel stood for a brief second before plopping his ass on the hard carpet and leaning his back up against Castiel’s desk drawers.  Castiel waited until the two agents passing by made their way to the other side of the bullpen before speaking.

 

“I don’t think Sam would tell Bobby about you, Gabriel.”

 

“First of all, that whole event that just occurred and just happened to include me is the strongest lead the FBI has on our dear brother.  What the hell else are they talking about?! Second, YOU haven’t even told Sammy who you are.”  Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Castiel as his little brother looked from him and found some neat papers on his desk suddenly exciting.

 

“Yeah, see?  You obviously don’t trust Sam enough to let him know that his partner of nth number of bromancing years is actually one of the little bros of a very notorious criminal whose name will be permanently burned into the CIA, DOD, NSA, FBI’s, and any other three lettered agencies both domestic and foreign ‘Dead Only lists.’”  Gabriel would like to say that he wasn’t starting to panic at all.  Ehem...

 

“The DOD is a branch of the CIA.”  Castiel needlessly corrected.

 

“What the fuck ever, Cas!”  Gabriel whispered harshly and irritably.  “I’m screwed!  I need to disappear!”  Gabriel felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his little brother.

 

“Don’t go, Gabriel.”    There was a flash of sadness across the man’s scruffed face.  Puppy dog eyes became pleading as Cas continued.  “Let’s go out for lunch.  I have not seen you since you left.”  The feeling of something that was lost overwhelmed the older brother and he was just starting to realize how much exactly he missed his family.  Gabriel wrapped his hand around Castiel’s forearm with a small smile.

 

“Sure, brother.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Uh, Cas?  I know that I might’ve pissed you off and then some when I left you forever ago but I don’t think you need to murder me in a place like this.”  Gabriel commented as they took the stone stairs down into a brick building that didn’t seem so maintained.  It seemed like they were headed into a basement of sorts which had Gabriel questioning how glad Cas actually was in seeing him.

 

“What are you talking about?  This is no place to commit murder.”  Cas opened a steel door with a sign that said, _Ellen’s Bar & Grill_ hanging over it.  “Well, it wouldn’t be my preference, at least.”  Castiel smirked at Gabriel as he held the door open.  Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  It looked like his little brother has inherited the family’s natural smartass gene.  That was good.  Gabriel was close to losing hope.

 

“You scare me.”  Gabriel commented as he walked through the open door.

 

“I’ve been told that many people fear me.”  Castiel followed behind Gabe.  At least, the inside of this place was better maintained than the outside.  Dark wooden floors, matching stools and bar with, actually, a fine selection of spirits set up on shelves behind it.  There were tall tables scattered everywhere and quite a few booths.  It felt very...nice.  This type of bar didn’t look like it even belonged in this city.

 

Let’s see if the menu could match up.

 

“Do you believe that?”  An older woman waved towards Castiel from behind the bar as Gabriel chose a booth that was close to the back so that he could have a chance to escape if suddenly, just maybe, the feds decided to rush in and arrest him...He did not, however, have a plan for if Castiel decided to slap those cuffs on him.  Cas took a seat from across Gabriel and the older brother watched the agent genuinely consider the question.

 

“It’s highly probable.  Criminals require some incentive to be exploited and some tactics have to align with the FBI’s goals and procedures.  Fear seems to do the job very well.”  Gabriel regarded him.

 

“Riiiight.”

 

“A menu for…?”  The older woman came by the table.

 

“Hello, Ellen.  This is my older brother.”

 

“Oh?  Another Collins?  Haven’t seen one of you in a long time.”  Who exactly was she talking about?  Couldn’t be Cas because he seemed to come in here all the time.  Was it safe to even tell her about Gabriel?  Well, he can give a fake first name and it didn’t seem like she talked to anybody real important.  As long as she didn’t describe him to Sam or Singer.

 

“Probably for the best.”  Gabriel pitched in.  “We all seem to be trouble makers.”

 

“As long as you’re not bringin’ trouble to my bar then you’re welcome to it.”  Ellen turned towards Castiel.  “The usual, sweetie?”

 

“Yes, please.”  Ellen gave Gabriel an one piece laminated piece of thick paper.  “I’ll come back with to get yours, son.  Drinks?”

 

“Water.”  Castiel stated.

 

“As much as I want to test your incredible skills in fluffy cocktails that I’m sure you have, I’ll just have a Corona, with a lime please.”  Gabriel retorted as his eyes raced through the menu.

 

“Alrighty.  Nice to see you again, Castiel.  Tell that boyfriend of yours to call me or else I’ll have him wringed up by his feet and sic Jo on him.”

 

“Of course, Ellen.”  Ellen graced her way across the floor and into some back room.  Gabriel gave Castiel a questioning look.  Jo?

 

“Agent Harvelle.  She is in our unit.  Um, the young blonde one?  She is Ellen’s daughter.”  Castiel tried.  Ah, the baby girl of the team.  That made it seem like the world got a lot smaller.  Gabriel was sure Joanna and Ellen had a good enough relationship that they talked.

 

“On that note, do you know how old she is?  Because she looks like she should still be in high school instead of the FBI.”  Oh, wow!  The menu was almost too unique and Gabriel’s eyes widened as they closed in on the dessert part of the menu.

 

“She doesn’t take too kindly to comments like that.”

 

“She’s not here.”

 

“...hopefully.”  Gabriel looked up at his brother with suspicious eyes.  He caught a glimpse of Cas looking around to make sure and now understood why Jo would possibly be in the unit.  She was the sneaky one.

 

“Okay, so let’s back up.  You just told Miss Ellen that I was your older brother.  Sure, she doesn’t know my real name but then you told me her daughter is in the same unit as you which I am currently present in to some extent.  Do they talk much because I’m just a tiny bit worried that Ellen would be able to describe me to some FBI agents at this point.”  Castiel looked towards the bar with a frown.

 

“You’re correct.  If she describes you to Jo as you are now and as my brother, then that would prove somewhat disastrous.  They wouldn’t know that you were Gabriel Novak.”

 

“Sam knows.”

 

“Point taken.  Although, that was a little shocking finding out that Sam brought you on knowing that you were you without an arrest.”

 

“Well, I sort of just forced myself in.”

 

“It wasn’t as shocking as seeing you for the first time in nearly a decade or so.  With my current job, keeping track of the calendar has been difficult.”  Gabriel stayed silent as he was scrutinized by his little brother.  Cas got a bit more passive aggressive as the years went by didn’t he?

 

“Cas.  What are we gonna do about Ellen?”  Gabriel asked hoping to get back to the current problem.  Castiel rolled his eyes as Ellen made her way over with Gabriel’s corona and Cas’ water.

 

“Let me handle it.”  The annoyance in Castiel’s voice made Gabriel tense in his seat and shut up.  Ellen placed their drinks on coasters with a smile.  She faced Gabriel.

 

“Ready to order?”  Gabriel looked up at her with a small smile of his own.

 

“Just a few more minutes.”

 

“Ellen.”  Castiel voiced with seriousness.  This cause Ellen smile to disappear as she faced his little brother with concern.  Castiel looked up at her with brows furrowed.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Will you be able to keep my brother’s presence here a secret?  He is working a case with me and it would be ideal if no one knew he was here.”  Both Ellen and Castiel both stared at each other.  Ellen held contemplation and Castiel held apprehension.  Then the smile on Ellen’s face returned with a softer hue to it.

 

“Of course.  What kind of bartender would I be if I couldn’t keep a secret?”  Ellen winked and left them alone for a little bit.  Gabriel breathed out in relief and a grin.

 

“Whew.  Thank God, am i right?”

 

The thief looked back down at the menu as silence took the space between them.  Gabriel couldn’t tell if it was awkward or not because firstly, he didn’t think Cas knew awkward but with wasted years that could’ve change.  Secondly, the dessert menu was making him salivate.

 

“Have you tried the white chocolate pistachio brownie a la mode???”  Gabriel asked sincerely, breaking the silence.

 

“Gabriel, where have you been?  Why have you not contacted us for so long?”  Castiel suddenly asked, totally disregarding his brother’s important question.  Gabriel’s palms suddenly went cold and clammy as he swallowed dryly.  “A criminal of your caliber would have no problem retrieving the necessary contact information if it were to change.”

 

“Now, you see, that’s where you’re wrong, kiddo.  If you totally changed who you are, your face and your entire life I MIGHT NOT be able to find you at all.”  Gabriel retorted.  Talk about bringing up your walls and defenses.

 

“Gabriel, please.”  And there goes those same walls because the con artist was never able to dodge or lie his way out of a situation if it involved Castiel for some reason.  He looked up at his little brother.  He was wearing a

 _I’m-really-not-in-the-mood-to-take-your-shit-in-this-kind-of-scenario_ face.  The older brother sighed and put down his menu.  Ellen came back again and took Gabriel’s order of steak alfredo.  After, she left to their own strained conversation.

 

“You want all of the truth?”  Gabe asked after stuffing the lime into the neck of his bottle and taking a swig.

 

“That would be preferable,”  was the expected response.  Gabriel, again, sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  How does one go about telling their little brother why you pretty much shunned the whole of your family for so long?  Gabriel didn’t know besides his usual subject avoidance measures he used on marks when the conversation got too serious, boring, or off track. He figured that it wasn’t going to work here.  Probably just being blunt would work...hopefully.

 

...As Gabriel remembered it, that was probably the best choice.

 

“I dunno, Cas.  I seriously lost track of time.”  Gabriel saw Cas’ frown deepen.  “I can assure you, that’s not the only reason.  I mean, I left because of Lucifer and Michael and I just didn’t feel like I belonged there anymore.  Then, I just lost all of you, though, I didn’t make much of an effort to really find any of you which is, I guess, a bad big bro thing to do...I just didn’t want to deal with any of it anymore.  Mike and Lucy suddenly wanted me to take sides and...I couldn’t.”  Castiel wasn’t really looking at him any more but his eyes were scrunched up like the look he got when he was younger, when he would be thinking hard about something.  Gabriel started to get nervous.

 

“Um, I couldn’t bring you along because, I couldn’t really babysit and I figured you had a better chance at a better life with everyone else and not me.  I mean, look at you!  Mister FBI man!  I bet that pay is awesome!”

 

“As compared to selling stolen items like Poseidon's Trident?”  Gabriel smiled broadly as his little brother seemed to pick up on Gabriel’s uncomfortable mood and bring up one of his most lucrative and successful heists.  He leaned back against the chair; his back muscles relaxing.

 

“Well, you’re earning an honest living.  My kind of life has a higher cost of living.”  Castiel was in the midst of rolling his eyes but his greasy burger made it to his line of sight.

 

“You’re pasta is coming. That steak ain’t easy to cook right.”  Ellen explained to Gabriel.

 

“Perfection takes time.”  Gabriel wasn’t going to say that he was slightly flirting with the older woman but it was kind of obvious when his eyebrows waggled on reflex.  Apparently, Ellen caught the look and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, it looks like you need some more of that time then.”  Ellen remarked, taking a jab at his age as compared to hers.  She was going to make a man real lucky one day.  Unless she was already, then good job!  She walked away with a subtle skip in her step after their “age is sexy” conversation.

 

“Something just happened.”  Castiel stated; trying to understand what had just happened.

 

“Don’t worry about it, little bro.  You’ll understand when you’re older.”  Gabriel sassed looking at the burger that looked like it was made for a commercial.  “Clogging your arteries much?”

 

“Your relationship with desserts, which I am certain has not changed, makes that statement less credible and insulting.”

 

“Touché, Cas.  You’re less of an airhead now and more of an sarcastic asshole.  You inherited the family’s famous gene!  I wonder if your boyfriend was the one to awaken you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Castiel answered as he started in on his burger.

 

“Of course, you don’t.”  Gabriel smiled.  Castiel has definitely grown up.  Before, he couldn’t comprehend certain human habits and phrases or slang but life has taught his little brother well or maybe hardened him.  It seemed that Lucifer or Michael didn’t mess him up too bad.  Gabriel then pushed away any feelings or thoughts about Lucifer and Michael.  He would deal with that later.  Right now, he wanted to enjoy his time with his baby brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in Special Agent Robert Singer’s office was something unexpected.  It was one of the last places Gabriel would have ended up; if ever.  Well, he guessed a lot of things were changing in his life so he should stop expecting things anymore.  Agent Bobby Singer, who was looking like he didn’t belong in a suit in the first place, was leaning back in his “leader” chair and stared Gabriel down in a calm and manly way.  Bobby seemed to be as manly as manly men got.  At least to Gabriel.  If someone had a different opinion then, well, everyone was entitled to one.  Bobby was a leader of all manly men and that was a fact.

 

“So, you’re Gabriel Novak.”  Bobby stated in a criticising way.

 

“Ah, yes.  The one who currently places second under the notorious, hardened criminal, Lucifer, who probably also takes first on many other hit lists.”  Gabriel added, unnecessarily.  He was just trying to save everyone from spelling out his whole resume.

 

“Don’t be smart with me, boy.”  Very older manly.  “Not when you’re also Lucifer’s brother.”  So, Gabe guessed that Sam did tell Singer everything.  He wasn’t sure how he should take that.

 

“You’d be surprised at how much of a family I actually have.  Wouldn’t be surprised if some of them were in the system.”  Gabriel could feel Castiel tense behind him.

 

“You okay?”  Sam mumbled from next to his little brother.  It was a silent response as Agent Singer narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.

 

“Now, the biggest problem I have is figuring out what to do with you.  I wish Sam didn’t tell me anything about you but he had no choice especially after Master’s escape.”

 

“Maybe he shouldn’t have told you about that.”  Singer leaned forward in his chair.

 

“Son, I am the only one who can keep you out of trouble without sacrificing Winchester’s career and _his life_.”  Gabriel felt a little tiny after that.

 

“Right.”

 

“We have a few options.”

 

“Uh huh.”  Gabriel figured he shouldn’t have words anymore.  To be honest, Gabriel didn’t want to cross the head agent at all.  He felt like if he wronged the dude in anyway then the thief would experience a wrath he hadn’t seen yet.  And Gabriel has suffered through every kind of wrath so far.

 

“The obvious one is turning you in and charging you with everything we have on you.  OR I can turn you in and make you an official confidential informant and squeeze you for all the useful information you have about Lucifer and any other job we come across.  I’m sure you know a lot of people in that world of yours.”  Singer laid it all out.

 

“After you said ‘turning you in’, I definitely stopped listening.”  Gabriel pointed out.  Bobby glared at him.

 

“Novak.”  Sam sounded like he was scolding a small child.

 

“I have a counter offer that will make everybody happy.”

 

“Here we go.”  Both Singer and Sam exasperated.  Gabriel turned in his seat to raise a brow at Sam.

 

“Keep having that kind of attitude, Sammy, and you might have to work a little harder to get into these amazing pants of mine.”  Gabriel turned back around after Sam rolled his eyes and...was that a pink hue to the man’s impressively chiseled cheeks?  Too bad Gabriel didn’t have time to lull over his possible hallucination.

 

“Anyway, here’s the deal.  I don’t like to be turned in and I don’t like to be squeezed; at least, in the bad way.  You don’t want me to be set free especially with information on Lucifer.”

 

“My hair is thinning faster than my patience.”  Singer quipped gruffly.  Gabriel smiled.

 

“That. was. beautiful.”  He stated but turned somewhat serious again.  “So, for the counter offer.  You don’t turn me in at all.  I will voluntarily be a C.I. but I will only be Sammy’s C.I. and it has to be under the name I’m using now.  My loyalty will sit with tall, tan, and irresistible over there and you’ll get the jackpot of information.  I also get to go onto any mission that involves my information.”

 

“We cannot be responsible for your safety.”  The head agent countered.

 

“I’ll make sure he’s alright, sir.”  Sam piped in and Gabriel was a little moved.

 

“Please.  I’ve done heists more dangerous than what you guys do.”  Gabriel waited a beat.  “I mean I’m not a handsome and well rounded criminal mastermind or anything.  I just know things.”  Singer rolled his eyes at the con man’s sarcastic stupidity.

 

“What do we do if you get hurt or worse; die?”  He asked.

 

“If I get hurt, all I need is a way out and you can make it like I was never there.  If I die, well, that’s easier than disappearing. But, really, I can never die.”

 

“With a cocky attitude like that, you might as well have already signed your contract with death.”  Sure, don’t hold back, Agent Singer.  “If I let you in on anything, you have to; _HAVE TO_ , listen to every order that Sam gives you.  If I catch any wind about you doing something to jeopardize any of our missions or our careers even more, I will personally beat you six feet into the damn ground.”  Don’t be smart, Gabe, don’t be smart.

 

“Yes, sir!”  Gabriel saluted and smirked.  Was that smart?  It could have been worse.  “You guys ready for a wild ride?”  Gabriel pointed looks to Sam and Castiel.

 

“Please don’t say that.”  Sam said grabbing the short man’s arm and hoisting him up.

 

“Whoa, Sammy, I like-”

 

“Not the time, Gabriel.  We got paperwork.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Paperwork got done; which, by the way, took more than the rest of the work day.  He gave them all false information that was related to himself, of course.  A little fraud was nothing compared to the shit he committed and was always committing.

 

Fuck the Po-lice!

 

Gabriel was also told that no one else in the unit would know who he actually was for their own safety which he wholeheartedly agreed to.  He was already feeling too uncomfortable by the amount of people that knew him.

 

Now, it was way past dinner time and Gabriel thought it was over when they were all heading home.  For some reason, Castiel was brought along.

 

“Soooooo, we’re not done for tonight, are we?”

 

“No.”  Sam bluntly stated.

 

“We are required to brainstorm plans of how we will use your information.”  Castiel explained further.

 

“Lucifer is a hot ticket item and we have to jump on any leads we get on him.”  Yeah, they were definitely partners.  Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on.  We’ve been through a lot and we’re exhausted.  Besides, Luci is most likely not going anywhere and to really get the big bro we need Meg and she’s trying to find the shadows that Luci hasn’t been in yet to hide.  There’s only so much we can do without her.”  Gabriel argued smoothly. It WAS his job so it was easy peasy.  The car was silent for a moment as Sam’s house came into view.

 

“He’ll probably make a move when he figures out that Masters is gone.”  Sam pointed out quietly.

 

“Only against Meg unless anyone tells the devil where she’s been in the past 24 hours then that building might be compromised and we all might be screwed.”

 

“That’s comforting.”

 

“If you need a shoulder to cry on, I’m your man, Sammy!  We can also add cuddling if ya want.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Sam was being a lame moose today.  They pulled up to the house but the lights were already on.  The driveway was sporting a classic black impala.  He could also smell the grill going.

 

“Hey, Sam?  Who broke into your house and decided to steal our hearts with dinner instead of stealing your stuff?”  Gabriel asked.

 

“It’s just my brother.”  Sam answered as he got out of the car.  Castiel turned in his seat to address Gabriel.

 

“I called him to say that I had to go to Sam’s house to work late.  It seems he wanted to come along, too.”

 

“Wait, even if we were drawing up plans tonight, which we’re not because come on!  Isn’t it all classified?  You wouldn’t want to put your boyfriend in danger, right?”

 

“I think Dean would be able to handle himself.  He could also prove useful since he’s employed by the CIA.”  Gabriel stared at his little brother.  First off, whoa!  That was a big fish his bro caught outta this sea!  Second, think of all the secrets that man could be keeping!  Lastly, hell yeah he could be useful!  Castiel’s boyfriend was fucking around with the CIA and knowing the Winchesters as per example of Sammy, the man was into something deep!

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, he definitely could be useful.”  Gabriel repeated as him and Castiel stepped out of the car.  They all went inside and Gabriel’s mouth watered.  He smelled deep frying fries and bacon and it was just so orgasmic that he was willing to rub out his food boner right then and there.

 

“Sam, you have a great brother.”  Gabriel declared as he beelined towards the kitchen.

 

“Thanks.”  Sam responded as he followed and took off his jacket.

 

“Wish my brothers cooked like this.”  Gabriel muttered as he drooled over the pile of fries on the counter.

 

“How many do you have?”  Sam asked casually as he took his tie off and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

 

“Five brothers and two sisters.”  Gabriel didn't know if he just blurted that out because he trusted Sam or if he thought the information wasn’t that important enough to be worth keeping to himself.  He still had a sense of family protection so it was probably because he did trust Sam.  A lot, even, for some strange reason.

 

“Are they all felons?”  Sam had a little teasing tone in his voice and that made Gabriel happy for some reason.

 

“Some are, some were, some are even on the force themselves.”  *wink wink* “We all had different aspirations in life, I guess.”  Gabriel picked a trial fry up.

 

“That’s interesting.”

 

“It’s chaotic but I love chaotic.  It’s mostly entertaining.”  Gabriel ate the seasoned fry and had to sit down at the dining table because his knees went weak from falling in love with the crunchy goodness. Sam followed suit but finally took off the dress shirt he was wearing to reveal a white wife beater.

 

“You wear a wife beater under all of that?”

 

“Sometimes.  It gets hot.”  Sam gave him a questioning look with those hazel eyes of his as Castiel headed to the pack patio.  Gabriel’s eyes took pictures as they lewdly roamed Sam’s muscles.  Hot damn!  The man did work out just like Gabriel imagined.  The thief might have been drooling.

 

“Come on!  Really?”  Sam voiced noticing Gabriel eating him with his eyes; not that he was hiding it or anything.

 

“Appreciation, Sammy.  It is one of the reasons of why I do what I do.”  Gabriel replied smoothly.  “Anyway, before you distracted me, I wanted to ask you something...Does your brother tell you anything about his job?”  There was a millisecond of hesitation due to the change of subject.

 

“No, Dean says he’s trying to protect us.”

 

“I guess that’s a good reason.”

 

“Funny thing is, although he has to lie to us all the time, Cas can’t tell him a lie.  Not sure why.”

 

“That’s interesting.”  Speak of the devil, Castiel and “Dean” walked in.  Dean had a plate filled with seasoned burgers and glorious melted cheese.  Gabriel noted that he was kind of a pretty boy.

 

“I didn’t know you were bringing someone over which means less burgers for us.”

 

“I promise to only eat one and the other half of Sammy’s cuz I know he won’t eat all of it.  I mean, have you seen his body?”  Gabriel spoke up.  Dean gave looks to both Sam and Cas.

 

“Who is this guy?”  Sam was about to answer when Gabriel stood up and wiped his hands on his pants.

 

“Hi, I’m Benny and I’m a consultant for the FBI.  I work closely with Agent Winchester here.” Gabriel greeted with a smile but Dean continued to look at him suspiciously.  Dean quietly walked into the kitchen to set down the burgers.  The three in the dining room gave each other somewhat nervous looks.  Sam’s brother then walked back over to the table and stepped into Gabriel’s bubble.  Of course this one was taller than him.  Everyone was.

 

“Only some of that crap was true.”  Dean accused a little menacingly.  No way was this asshole about to scare Gabriel with his macho crap.  Nope!

 

“My, you are a smart one, you are.”  Gabriel said with a mock accent.

 

“Novak.”  Sam sighed.  There really wasn’t any reason to lie to Sam’s brother since he was CIA and well, Sam’s brother.  Dean’s head snapped towards Sam.

 

“Hold up.”  Dean backed away from Gabriel just a bit as Sam’s lips formed a tight line.  “That’s why you looked familiar.”  Well, Gabriel could have tried harder to upkeep his disguise throughout the day.  Maybe then he wouldn’t be recognized by the brother.  “Are you saying that you brought a fugitive into your house?”

 

“I would like to point out that I’m in the top five list of notorious white collar felons.  I would like to think that I’m not a normal fugitive.”

 

“Gabriel, please, be quiet.  It is already known what rank you hold.”  Cas pointed out with annoyance.  Well, now...

 

“Um, I caught him...finally?”  Sam said sounding very unsure of himself right now.

 

“Are you being cute with me?”

 

“He doesn’t have to try much.”  Gabriel continued to add his shiny two cents.

 

“Gabe, please.”

 

“Gabe?  What the hell happened between now and the last time I saw you that made you get all cozy with this asshole?”

 

“I wouldn’t say asshole…”  Gabe muttered.

 

“Criminals are assholes.  You’re a criminal.  So, you’re an asshole.”

 

“Look,”  Gabriel pushed out through gritted teeth.  He really wasn’t that much of an asshole.  He was more gentlemanly.  “I’m just here to help with getting Lucifer.  He’s getting out of control and I think something needs to be done about him.”

 

“Lucifer was out of control ever since he made it onto the most wanted list.  What makes you care now?”

 

“Dean,  Lucifer is Gabriel’s brother.”  Sam explained.  The silence was almost unbearable after that.  Dean stood still for a moment and stared at Gabriel.  Even Gabriel could feel the pressure of the brother’s thoughts whiz through the air.  

 

“If it makes you feel better, Balthazaar is my cousin.”  Finally, Dean sighed and headed for the kitchen.

 

“I need some whiskey.”  Dean mumbled as he scratched his head.

 

“Can I get a glass, too?”  Gabe asked still standing like a statue.  Dean looked back at him with narrowed eyes.  Gabriel brought his hands up and clasped them together.  He brought up his best puppy dog eyes.

 

“Pleeeeeeaaaase?”

 

“Ugh.  Whatever.”  Dean turned away as Gabriel gave a thumbs up to Sam and Cas.  They both stared at him with expressions that said they were so done with him.

 

“What?”  Gabriel asked.

 

“You’re too much.”  Sam stated.

 

“And yet, you can’t have enough of me.”  Sam stood up and put his big hands in his pockets.

 

“You’re probably right.”  He said casually and strode off to the kitchen.  Gabe’s jaw dropped and he froze in his spot.

 

“What…?”

 

“Are you okay, Gabriel?”  Cas asked from sitting at the table.  Gabriel looked at him and closed his mouth.

 

“Uh, yeah...just...I never thought Sam would start playing my game.”  Although, he could have been playing since the beginning.

 

“What game?”

 

“Chicken.”


End file.
